Waiting
by heavensangel688
Summary: L/G fluff.....What happens when Lizzie and Miranda get in a fight??


A/N: Okay - this story is based on a friend's recent situation and I thought it'd be a great story. But a couple things will have to change. Gordo is a grade below Lizzie and Miranda, but Lizzie's only 3 days older than Gordo (she barely made it into the grade). Also, Gordo's not Jewish. I'll have to skip years and everything to get everything in, so bear with me. It might be a bit rushed. Anyway - hope y'all enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything, so get off my case!  
  
***10th grade year***  
  
"Oh my gosh, Lizzie!! You will not believe who stopped to talk to me in the hall today!!" Miranda gushed to Lizzie while standing at the locker the two shared.  
  
"Let me guess..." Lizzie said as she stuck her finger to her forehead. "Could it be Matt? No.how about Ethan??" She started laughing. When she saw Miranda start fuming, she stopped. "What'd Gordo have to say this time??"  
  
Miranda slammed the locker shut, and fixed a falling clip in her hair. "Not too much - he was just wondering if I did last night's homework in math. I'm so excited that I have a class with him!!" Lizzie started giggling. "Miranda - I wouldn't be telling everybody that you are in a 9th grade math class. What would you do if Kate found out?? She'd never let you live it down!!"  
  
Miranda wasn't paying attention. She was looking straight ahead. Lizzie followed her gaze and saw Gordo walking down the hall. She felt herself blush. She didn't tell Miranda, but she helped at a church camp during Spring Break a couple of weeks ago. She found out that Gordo was helping, also, and they became friends. Lizzie was even beginning to develop crush on him. But of course, Miranda knew none of this, and that's how Lizzie planned to keep it.  
  
She snapped her fingers in front of Miranda's transfixed gaze. "Hello?? Earth to Miranda!!" Miranda shook her head. "Huh? Oh sorry Lizzie! What were you saying?" Lizzie just laughed. "Come on Miranda.let's go" She grabbed her arm and ran off to their next class.  
  
***11th grade year***  
  
"Well, anyway, I was planning to go the swim meet this weekend." Miranda stated matter-of-factly. Both her and Lizzie were sitting in the Digital Bean at their usual table. Lizzie swallowed her kiwi smoothie. "What?? Since when were you interested in the swim team???" Miranda giggled. "Ever since I found out Gordo was on it. Did you know that he was on it??"  
  
"Oh yeah - he told me last week he joined it," Lizzie said without thinking. Miranda looked at her suspiciously. "when did you talk to him??" "When we were on the phone the other..." Lizzie stopped wide-eyed at what she just said. Miranda realized that Lizzie and Gordo had become friends, but not close enough to call each other. "Why were you on the phone with him??? Lizzie!! Do you like him???" Miranda asked, raising her voice at each new word.  
  
Lizzie started stuttering. "M-M-Miranda!! It's not what you think!! I-I promise!!" Miranda stood up. "Do you like him?!" she asked again. Lizzie mumbled something. "Speak up!" Lizzie closed her eyes. "A little bit..."  
  
"I expected this from someone like Kate. But not from my best friend!!" and with that, Miranda grabbed her strawberry smoothie, poured it on Lizzie's head, and ran out the door. Lizzie laid her head down on the table and her tears mixed with the pink, sticky substance.  
  
The next day at school was just as bad. When Lizzie arrived at her and Miranda's locker, she opened it up to a surprise. Miranda had moved out all of her stuff...the pictures and letters...everything. Lizzie started crying and turned to run. She ran into Gordo, who smiled at her. She just looked at him and ran to the bathroom. Gordo looked at the locker and knew what was wrong. He ran to the door of the girls' bathroom.  
  
"Come on Lizzie. Come out and tell me what happened. Let me try to help." After a couple minutes and no sign of girls coming out, he went in. He looked to his left and he saw her curled up on a couch. "Wait a minute - you guys get a couch??" He shook his head. "Lizzie, what happened between you and Miranda? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Lizzie looked at him. "I told her something she didn't want to hear and she got really upset." Gordo sat down and engulfed her in his arms (he's not so small - he grew before he hit high school). "I hate to ask this, but do you think you could specify?? I mean, I can't really help a broken friendship if I don't really know the whole and detailed story."  
  
Lizzie gave him a half smile. 'I guess now would be a good time as any to tell him the truth about me' "Okay," she said. "But you have to keep all comments to yourself until the end of the story." Gordo smiled. "Yes ma'am!" And they sat there while Lizzie told the whole story.  
  
"...and the next thing I know, she had asked me if I like you." Lizzie took a minute to pause and see his reaction to the last statement. Gordo blushed a bit and looked down. "What did you say?" Lizzie sat down and took a deep breath. "I said yes." Gordo kept his head down. Lizzie got up to leave, embarrassed, but she heard Gordo say something. "I'm glad you did, because if she had asked me the same thing, I would have said yes, too."  
  
Lizzie looked at him closely. "what's that supposed to mean??" Gordo looked at her, smiling, "It means I like you, too."  
  
Then they kissed and lived happily ever after. (HAHA - JUST KIDDING - LIKE I'D END A STORY THAT SOON.)  
  
Lizzie looked ecstatic. "But," he said, "I don't think right now is a great time for us. I mean - don't get me wrong - I do like you, but how about we just talk??" Lizzie now looked confused. " 'talk'?" she asked. "Yeah - when we are just a couple, but not officially. I want to try this because I was to see if we can handle this relationship without killing our friendship." Lizzie understood completely. Gordo leaned in, but Lizzie gave him the cheek. (he he)  
  
"Honestly Gordo, I don't want to kiss anybody until it's official. I mean, I just want it to be special." Gordo just laughed out of embarrassment and they both settled for a hug.  
  
***12th grade year***  
  
"Lizzie!! LIZZIE!!" Gordo ran down the hall after his best friend. The bell had rung and everyone was leaving quickly on this Friday afternoon. She and Miranda turned around (they made up after the bathroom incident.) and looked at their friend. "Gordo - what is it??" "Can you meet me at my house tonight at 8??" Lizzie looked at him and laughed at him, doubled over gasping for air. "Sure - but honestly Gordo, you'd think you'd be in better shape since you're on the swim team and all." The two girls turned and ran off to their cars to go home.  
  
That night, Lizzie was right on time. Before she even knocked, Gordo had opened the door for her to come in. "Well, I'm here. What do you want to do??" Gordo looked nervous for some odd reason. "Um...movie okay??" Lizzie nodded. So they put in "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days". Lizzie looked at him, halfway through the movie. He kept moving like he was uncomfortable or nervous or something. He had barely said a word after they had put a movie in. Lizzie snuggled up to him, hoping he'd loosen up some. But unfortunately he didn't.  
  
After the movie, Lizzie walked out the door and Gordo closed the door behind them. "Gordo - what was wrong with you tonight?? You were acting really strange." Gordo looked at her, and there was a different emotion in his eyes. "I'm really sorry...I just had other stuff on my mind." He sat down on the front steps. Lizzie looked sadly at him and sat down beside him. "oh - it's okay. Just next time, warn me, okay?" They both shared a laugh and looked at each other. Lizzie smiled and Gordo tucked a loose hair behind her ear.  
  
"I love you, Lizzie. You know that right?" Gordo asked her. "Yeah - I know. And I love-" Lizzie's words were interrupted by Gordo's lips on her's. After the kiss ended, she started smiling. "Is this what you've had on your mind all night??" He blushed. "Yeah - kinda." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "You know I'm glad that we waited. It wouldn't have meant as much." Gordo looked up at the sky. "Me too."  
  
Miranda watched from the park across the street. "You know - I'm really glad they got together and it wasn't me. They are meant for each other." She felt an arm go around her waist. Ethan spoke up, "Yeah - and you wouldn't have the charming boyfriend you have now." She turned around and kissed him. "You just keep thinking that, okay??"  
  
And each person were with who they belong and all was right with the world.  
  
Okay - that was the stupidest way to end it, but I'm totally delusional at the moment. Please review. Luv ya'll lots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
